I'm coming out!
by songs4mylove
Summary: Title says it all. Dave is really afraid to come out and he loses the love of his life Ray because of it. Can he win Rey back or is it over for them for good. I'm coming out by Diana Ross


**A/N I'm coming out sung by Dave Batista **

**REALLY OVER**

Rey was walking to his next class when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the janitor's closet. He was about to scream but when the light came on he stopped. "What do you want Dave?"

Dave stuck his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Rey sat his bag on the floor. "About what?"

"Well you won't talk to me." Dave said.

"That's because we're broken up." Said Rey.

"That doesn't mean that you have to ignore me like you do." Dave cried out.

Rey sighed "I have to go Dave." He turned to leave.

Dave grabbed his arm. "Rey please just talk to me."

"The bell is about to ring so if you want the whole school to see us leave the closet then I suggest that you let me go." Rey said not looking into Dave's eyes.

Dave sighed and let go of Rey's arm. He then watched him leave the janitor's closet.

**MOTHER'S CONFORT**

When Rey got home that night his mother was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey mom." He headed for the stairs.

"Hey what's going on with you?" She yelled up at him.

Rey stopped and turned to his mother. "Nothing I'm just tired that's all." He said putting on a fake smile.

His mother smiled seeing right through him. "You know that you can't fool me Rey." She patted the couch next to her. "Now come tell me what's wrong because you've been like this for almost a week and I don't like it one bit."

Rey went over to the couch and sat down. "You know that guy that I've been seeing?"

She smiled "You mean the guy you won't let me see?"

Rey chuckled "Yeah, well we broke up."

She frowned "Oh, what happened?"

Rey shook his head. "We've been going out for eight months and it's been in the closet."

"What?" She said.

"He hasn't come out his parents yet and I guess I got tired of the secrets and lies so I broke up with him." Rey sighed "The worst part is that I think I love him but I don't want to love him anymore."

His mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then you're going to have to move on. I know it's going to take some time but it's going to work out for the best."

Rey nodded "You really think that will mom?"

She smiled and nodded "Yeah baby I really do." She kissed him on the forehead. "Now go relax and dinner will be ready soon."

Rey nodded and went up to his room.

**BIG BROTHER**

Danny was playing his video game when his brother little brother came inside. "Hey bro."

Dave ignored him and went up to his room. He slammed the door shut and fell onto his bed. Not long later there was a knock at his door. "Go away Danny!"

Danny opened the door anywhere. "Since when do I listen to you?"

Dave sighed "I just want to be alone alright."

Danny walked over to his bed. "What's going on Bro?"

Dave got up from the bed and walked over to the window. "Rey left me."

Danny looked down. "Oh, when did he do that?"

"Almost a week age and the worst part is that I think I'm in love with him." Dave looked down.

"Well why don't you tell him that." Danny said.

Dave scoffed "Are you crazy Danny. I mean have you met our parents and what if they find out."

"Who cares?" Danny said "This is your life Dave not theirs. You've been trying to be a good son since you were little but it isn't worth losing the love of your life."

"Have you been listening to me?" Dave snapped "I already lost him."

Danny sighed "You know what you have to do if you want him back."

Dave shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Danny said walking over to Dave. "I've known about you two for a while and I'm okay with it."

"If you hadn't walked in on us kissing I would have never told you in the first place!" Dave yelled. "If I tell them that I'm gay my life will be over. I'll lose all my friends, my future and my family."

"But you'll never lose me." Danny said. "And even if you do lose all those things at lest you'll still have me and Rey. Two people that no matter what will never leave you."

Dave looked down. "I'm really scared here Danny."

Danny placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know but you'll never be happy until you do."

**WAITING UP**

Dave waited for his parents to come home that night. He was sitting on the couch when his mother and father walked into the living room.

"Dave, baby what are you doing up so late when you have school tomorrow?" His mother said sitting next to him.

Dave sighed "I have to tell you guys something and it's really tough for me to say."

His father sat on the other side of him. "Tell us what's going on?"

Dave nodded "Well there's this person and I really like that person and you could even say that I love that person."

His mother smiled "Oh my, what's her name?"

Dave closed his eyes. "Rey."

His mother frowned. "Did you say Rey, as in he?"

Dave nodded again. "Yes as in he." He looked at his mother who was staring at him. Looking to his father he saw that he was looking at the ground. "Dad?"

His father stood up. "Are you telling me that you're gay?"

Dave looked down. "Yes sir."

His father started pacing while his mother still sat frozen in her seat. "How can you be a faggot!"

Dave cringed at the word faggot. "Dad."

"There's no way in hell that my son is one of those things." His father yelled. "You can't be."

"It's true dad." Dave said getting up. "He goes to my school and I love him. We've been together for eight and a half months and no one makes me fell the way he does."

"You're not a fag!" His dad yelled.

**BIG BROTHER TO THE RESCUE**

Danny woke up when he heard his father yelling. He jumped up and made his way to his brother's room and saw that it was empty. He ran downstairs and followed the noise to the living room just in time to see his father hit Dave across the face. The next thing he knew he was being pulled off his father by his mother and brother. He looked down at his father. "Don't ever put your hands on him again!"

His father got up. "He disgraces me and he's nothing but a mistake. I knew I should have followed my gut and aborted you ass. You're going to rot in hell you filthy little homo."

"Dad I swear to god if you say one more word I'm going to knock the hell out of you." Danny yelled and grabbed Dave's arm. "Come on Dave." He led Dave to his room. "Pack up something you're coming to stay with me at my place."

Dave nodded "Okay."

Danny went to his old room and packed up his bags. When they were finish they made their way back downstairs.

His father saw them. "And where in the hell do you think you going?"

"I'm leavening and I'm taking my brother with me." Danny yelled.

"Danny?" His mother said getting up.

Danny ignored her pleading look for him to stay and left the house.

**KARAOKE NIGHT**

Dave walked into the school audititurm with a determined look on his face. Last night he had a long talk with his brother and he realized just how much he loved Rey and tonight he was going to prove it. He saw Rey sitting alone at one of the tables so he goes over to him. "Hey Rey."

Rey looked up and smiled "Hey Dave it's good to see you."

Dave looked down. "You too."

Rey looked around the room. "Do you want to sit down?"

"I would love to but I have to do something first but I'll come right back I promise." Dave said.

Rey frowned "Oh well I'll just talk to you later then."

Dave nodded and walked off.

**JITTERS**

Dave stood behind the curtains completely frozen. He was so nervous about coming out in front of the whole school. He was wearing nothing but a robe and less underneath it. He peered though the curtains and saw all of his friends. He then saw Rey with his head down. Swallowing his fears and worries he stepped back. He was performing last and he was glad he was because he felt like he was going to puke.

As the night went on and others came out to perform Rey was getting tired. None of them were good to him and he just wants to leave. It was the end of the night and he still hasn't seen Dave. Finally giving up he focused on the people on stage. It was the last performance of the night and Rey couldn't be happier.

"Alright our last performer is someone you all know, Dave Batista." One of the teachers said.

Rey looked up at the screen just as Dave stepped out wearing nothing but a robe. "Oh my god what is he doing?"

Dave cleared his throat. "Hey guys this song is for someone very special to me."

Rey closed his eyes as the song started to play but when he heard the familur tune his head shot back up. "No"

**I'M COMING OUT**

**I'm coming out**

**I'm coming**

**I'm coming out**

**I'm coming out**

**I'm coming out**

Rey sat there with his mouth open as Dave started to sing the song.

**I'm coming out**

**I want the world to know**

**Got to let it show**

**I'm coming out**

**I want the world to know**

**I got to let it show**

Dave spun around and opened the robe. He then pulled it off and threw it in the audience. He threw his hands in the air started moving his hips from side to side.

**There's a new me coming out**

**And I just had to live**

**And I wanna give**

**I'm completely positive**

**I think this time around**

**I am gonna do it**

**Like you never knew it**

**Ooh, I'll make it through**

Rey's hand went over his mouth at the sight of Dave. He was wearing nothing but little golden shorts and a golden top with his arms showing. Finally looking at his face he sees the different colors on his face. He smiled and covered his face with his hands.

**The time has come for me**

**To break out of this shell**

**I have to shout**

**That I am coming out**

**I'm coming out**

**I want the world to know**

**I got to let it show**

**I'm coming**

**I'm (coming out) coming**

**(I want the world to know)**

**(I got to let it show)**

Dave locked eyes with Rey in the audience and saw him covering his face. He smiled and decided to take it to the next level.

**I've got to show the world**

**All that I wanna be**

**And all my abillities**

**There's so much more to me**

**Somehow, I have to make them**

**Just understand**

**I got it well in hand**

**And, oh, how I've planned**

**I'm spreadin' love**

**There is no need to fear**

**And I just feel so good**

**Everytime I hear**

Rey looked up just in time to see Dave rolling his body to the music. He shook his head as Dave pulled up his tight shirt and felt over his chest. He looked around the room and was surprised to see other people shouting and cheering for Dave. He thought they were going to be booing or just sitting there like he was but he was wrong.

**I'm coming out**

**Coming**

**(I want the world to know)**

**(I got to let it show)**

**I'm coming out**

**I want the world to know**

**I got to let it show**

**I'm coming out**

**I want the world to know**

**Got to let it show**

Rey sat there with a smile on his face as others stood and cheered for Dave.

Dave took his bows and walked off the stage. When he got to the back others congratulated him. He went to the back room and started to get dressed. He jumped when there was a knock the door. "I'll be out in a minute!"

"It's me!" Rey said.

Dave paused and opened the door. He was still wearing the golden shorts. "Hey Rey."

Rey walked into the room. "Hey um you were really great out there."

Dave chuckled "Thank you I did it for you."

Rey nodded "I figured that you did but are you sure that this is what you want?"

Dave nodded "Yeah I'm sure that you are the one I want."

Rey blushed. "Man you looked so hot up there."

Dave walked up to Rey. "Hey I'm really sorry about everything that happened and I want you to know that I came out to my parents and they kicked me out."

"What?" Rey shrieked.

"Don't worry." Dave said "I'm with my brother now and it feels good to be free of this. I just hope that I will be free with you."

Rey looked down and took Dave's hand. "What do you think?"

**FIRST PLACE**

Dave sat on the bed in his brother's guest room. "I still can't believe I won first place."

Rey chuckled and walked over to the bed." I can, you were awesome and I'm sorry about your folks."

Dave sighed. "I know they will come around. It might take some time but it will all work out in the end."

Rey laid down next to Dave. "I love you Dave."

Dave leaned down and kissed Rey. "I love you too."

**END**

**A/N Please leave a review.**


End file.
